Polos atau Bodoh?
by Shin ji rui
Summary: Hidup di keluarga broken home itu sangat menyebalkan. Apalagi jika kau secara tiba tiba di jodohkan dengan Yeoja yang amat sangat polos menjurus ke bodoh entah itu keberuntungan atau sebuah musibah bagi Oh sehun.


Disclaimer : Semua hanya milik tuhan keluarga dan diri sendiri. Saya hanya sekedar meminjam nama dan karakter seseorang. Cerita ini murni milik saya dan tolong jangan meng copy paste tanpa seizin saya dalam bentuk apapun juga.

Warning : DON'T LIKE DON'T RIDE. YAOI. Dan segala hal adegan kekerasan dan bahasa kasar yang tidak pantas di baca anak di bawah umur. Jadi dari pada kalian muntah sebaiknya tidak usah membacanya.

Sumarry : Hidup di keluarga broken home itu sangat menyebalkan. Apalagi jika kau secara tiba tiba di jodohkan dengan Yeoja yang amat sangat polos entah itu keberuntungan atau sebuah musibah bagi Oh sehun.

PROLOG

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sehun pikir ia hanya akan melihat pertengkaran dan umpatan yang sudah biasa terjadi di antara kedua orang tuanya. Beserta bantingan barang barang dan berakhir dengan keduanya pergi dari rumah entah tetapi ia salah karena kini kedua orang tuanya memasuki kamarnya dengan expresi datar dan dingin yang tidak pernah ia terima sekalipun mereka sering bertengkar dan saling memaki._

'' _Pilihlah salah satu di antara kami.''ucap Appanya dingin._

 _Seolah tuli Sehun tetap terdiam tidak bergeming maupun membuka suaranya sedikitpun. Ia hanya memandang keduanya dengan terluka. Haruskah berakhir seperti ini? Apa kedua orang tuanya benar benar tidak bisa bersama?_

'' _Tidak bisakah aku memilih kalian berdua?''.tanyanya pelan sambil tertunduk dan bahu bergetar karena isak tangis yang sedari tadi coba ia tahan._

'' _Maafkan kami. Tapi rumah tangga ini sudah tidak dapat lagi di pertahankan Sehun.''ucap sang Umma dengan lembut sembari mengelus rambutnya pelan._

'' _Mengapa harus aku? Mengapa kalian harus menghadirkanku kedunia ini jika kalian tidak dapat bersama selamanya.''tangis Sehun._

'' _Pernikahan kami hanyalah sebuah kesalahan Sehun. Tapi tidak dengan dirimu. Kami sangat menyayangimu melebihi diri kami sendiri. Bahkan kami sanggup bertahan selama bertahun tahun hanya karena dirimu.''ucap Ummanya lagi._

'' _Ku mohon jangan seperti ini Umma Appa aku ingin sebuah keluarga yang utuh.''mohonnya._

'' _Kau harus memilih Sehun-ah Appa atau Ummamu.''ucap Appanya yang kini tengah berada di hadapannya._

'' _Appa aku memilih Appa.''ucap Sehun pada akhirnya. Ia memang mengatakan memilih sang Appa tapi kini ia tengah memeluk Ummanya erat dengan tangisan yang semakin menjadi._

" _Ku mohon satu kali saja aku ingin tidur bersama kalian berdua di kamar dan ranjang yang sama.'' Mohonnya dengan tangisan yang semakin keras._

'' _Berhentilah menangis. Umma dan Appamu akan menemanimu tidur.''ucap sang umma dengan tulus sembari balik memeluk Sehun erat._

 _Di malam itulah terakhir kalinya Sehun melihat wajah sang Umma. Juga keluarga yang begitu di banggakannya berakhir. Bersama dengan dirinya yang ikut mati seiring hancurnya keluarga Oh._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **ShinJiRui**_

Di sebuah club malam dengan musik yang begitu keras dan sensual. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut hitam legam dan pakaian yang sekali lihat saja hanya dapat di beli oleh kalangan atas. Itu tengah meremas payudara seorang Yeoja yang tengah duduk di pangkuannya dengan gerakan yang merangsang bagi siapapun yang melihat.

''Ahh... Sehunnn eungh..''desah Yeoja itu nikmat.

Mendengar desahan dari yeoja itu membuat Sehun menyeringai. Dan dengan cepat di lumatnya bibir sang Yeoja begitu buas. Lidah mereka saling keluar masuk dari mulut masing masing bahkan ceceran saliva yang entah milik siapa tengah mengalir di sekitar dagu dan leher yang tentu saja tidak di perdulikan.

''Yha Oh Sehun.''teriak Seorang pemuda yang tak kalah tampan darinya marah.

Secara perlahan Sehun menghentikan acara ciumannya. Hanya untuk melirik malas pada sang pemuda yang kini dengan kasar menarik tangannya. Hingga Yeoja yang menjadi patnernya tadi terjatuh. Tanpa perduli apapun pemuda itu menarik tangan Sehun kasar dan pergi keluar Club begitu saja.

''Bukankah sudah ku peringatkan jangan pergi ke tempat seperti itu lagi.''bentak pemuda itu ketika mobil yang mereka naiki perlahan meninggalkan Club.

''Berhentilah mengaturku Park Chanyeol.''ucap Sehun malas.

''Yha sebagai sepupumu mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu keluar masuk club malam dan tidur dengan yeoja murahan. Kau bisa terkena penyakit kelamin jika bergini terus.''omel Chanyeol.

''Tidak akan. Kau seperti tidak pernah tidur dengan seorang Yeoja saja.''ucap Sehun kesal.

''Kau benar. Aku memang beberapa kali tidur dengan Yeoja. Tapi setidaknya aku tidak asal tidur dengan setiap orang yang aku temui.''ucap Chanyeol sinis.

''Hm.. terserah kau saja aku sudah malas berdebat. Bangunkan aku jika kita telah tiba di mansionku.''ucap Sehun tidak perduli. Kini ia tengah memejamkan matanya. Deru nafasnya perlahan mulai teratur menandakan ia benar benar telah tertidur.

''Ck... kau pikir aku supirmu apa. Setiap malam harus selalu menjemputmu yang semakin tidak terkendali. Jika saja Ajhumma tidak menyuruhku menjagamu. Aku pasti tidak akan serepot ini. Kenapa kau tidak ikut Ajhumma saja sih. Mungkin dengan begitu hidupmu tidak akan seberantahkan ini Sehun.''decak Chanyeol.

Tanpa di sadarinya Sehun hanya berpura pura tidur. _Kau salah Yeol sekalipun aku memilih bersama Umma aku akan tetap menjadi seperti ini. Jika kau ingin menyalahkan salahkan perpisahan mereka._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **ShinJiRui**_

Ketika mereka tiba di mansion keluarga Oh. Tidak di sangka sangka Tuan Oh telah pulang dari luar negeri. Dan yang paling mengherankan adalah di sampingnya terlihat seorang Yeoja dengan rambut pirang ikal se punggung. Dan wajah mungil yang terlihat seperti boneka hidup beserta bola mata yang seperti rusa di tunjang Body sexy yang untuk sesaat membuat Sehun maupun Chanyeol membayangkan hal yang tidak tidak.

''Sehun-ah kau sudah pulang.''tanya tuan Oh.

''Ya. Kapan Appa pulang dari amerika?''tanya Sehun sekedar basi – basi.

''Baru saja. Masuklah dulu ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. Kau juga masuklah Chanyeoul.''

''Ah mianhamida ajhussi aku tidak bisa mampir. Ada beberapa hal yang mesti aku urus. Jadi sebaiknya aku pulang dulu. Permisi Ajhussi Sehun.''pamit Chanyeol sembari membungkukkan badan sebentar pada tuan Oh dan menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit pada Sehun sebelum pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

''Sehun-ah perkenalkan dia ada Luhan tunanganmu yang sempat appa beri tahukan.''ucap Tuan ketika mereka telah tiba di ruang tengah keluarga.

''Appa. Bukankah sudah ku bilang aku tidak ingin bertunangan dengan siapapun.''ucap Sehun dingin.

''Aku tidak ingin mendengar bantahan darimu. Lagipula ummamu pun setuju jika aku menjodohkanmu dengan Luhan. Sudahlah mulai sekarang Luhan akan tinggal di sini bersama kita. Dan kamar yang ia tempati tepat di sebelah kamarmu. Appa akan pergi ke jepang selama beberapa minggu mengurus beberapa hal penting.''ucap Tuan Oh tanpa menunggu tanggapan Sehun yang terdiam. Ia segera pergi.

Setelah Tuan Oh pergi kini tinggal Sehun dan Luhan berdua di ruangan itu.

''Annyonghaseyho Xi Luhan imida. Salam kenal Sehunnie.''ucap Luhan polos sembari mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Sehun.

''Oh Sehun.''balas Sehun singkat tanpa membalas uluran tangan Luhan. Ia segera pergi menunuju kamarnya.

Entah Luhan terlalu polos atau bodoh ia sama sekali tidah marah akan perlakuan sehun yang bisa terbilang sangat tidak sopan. Dengan senyum kecil ia memutuskan mengikuti Sehun karena kamarnya tepat berada di samping kamar Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa lama Sehun yang tengah bersantai di kamarnya mendengar suara ketukan. Dengan malas di bukanya pintu itu. akan tetapi pemandangan yang ada di depannya membuat ia hampir terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

Bagaimana tidak jika kini Luhan hanya mengenakan Handuk pendek yang hanya mampu menutupi seperempat tubuh polosnya yang di yakini Sehun tidak mengenakan apapun. Apalagi payudaranya yang besar terlihat hampir keluar dari handuk itu.

''A-apa yang kau lakukan.''bentak Sehun seolah baru menemukan kesadrannya.

''Sehunnie aku numpang mandi ya. Soalnya Appamu bilang jika kamar mandi di kamarku rusak.''ucap Luhan polos. Tanpa tau jika Sehun tengah berusaha mati matian menahan nafsunya untuk menerkam Luhan.

''Tapi kau tidak harus hanya memakai handuk pendek seperti ini bagaimana jika ada yang melihatmu. Apa kau tidak malu.''ucap Sehun kesal.

''Appamu bilang jika seluruh pelayan telah kembali ke Rumah khusus. Jadi aku berani memakai handuk ini saja.''pout Luhan sebal karena ucapan Sehun.

''Arghhh terserah kau sajalah. Cepat mandi sana dan setelah selesai aku harap kau segera keluar dari kamarku.''ucap Sehun frustasi.

''Yheii kau baik sekali Sehunni.''pekik Luhan senang. dengan berlari kecil ia pergi ke kamar mandi. Akan tetapi saking senangnya ia sampai tidak melihat jika di lantai terdapat sebuah buku Sehun yang tadi sempat di jatuhkan oleh sang pemilik karena bosan.

Brukk

''Aww aduhh.''ringis Luhan kesakitan. Dengan posisi menungging yang mengarah langsung ke hadapan Sehun.

Terlihat begitu jelas Vagina Luhan yang terawat dan bersih tanpa bulu berwarna merah merekah dan sempit. Yang menandakan Luhan masihlah seorang perwan. Jika seperti ini Namja mana yang tidak akan tergoda. Apalagi tipe Namja seperti sehun yang tak kuat iman.

Dengan pelan Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang masih tetap dengan posisinya yang kini tengah menungging. Ia mulai mengulurkan tangannya berniat menyentuh vagina Luhan secara langsung. Akan tetapi ketika tinggal beberapa senti lagi ia sudah bisa menyentuh vagina itu. Luhan bangkit secara tiba tiba sambil meringis dan memegang dahinya yang memerah.

''Ishh sehunnie kenapa kau menaruh buku sembarangan. Lihatkan aku jadi terjatuh begini.''ucap Luhan kesal. Dan langsung berbalik sembari menunjuk Sehun yang entah mengapa berada dalam posisi setengah membungkuk.

''Eh apa yang sedang kau lakuakan.''tanya Luhan heran. Hilang sudah rasa kesalnya tadi.

Perlahan sehun mulai kembali berdiri tegak. Dan dengan suara dan expresi datar ia memberi alasan yang jelas jelas bohong.

''Aku berniat menolongmu tadi.''ucapnya.

Luhan dengan polos menjurus bodohnya mengangguk ngangguk percaya pada Sehun. Padahal jika orang lain yang melihat tingkah Sehun tadi pasti langsung tau Jika ia tengah mengintip sesuatu di balik handuk yang di kenakan Luhan.

''Oh baiklah aku mandi dulu Sehunni.''ucap Luhan dan langsung berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Sehun yang kini frustasi sambil menatap pada Sehun kecil yang menegak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / or AND

Halllo gimana ceritanya? Jelek enggak? Tolong komentarnya ya juga kasih tau jika da typo's atau hal hal yang kurang dari ff abal abal milikku ini. Salam 2 jari jangan lupa review jika banyak yang minat aku bakal lanjutin. Tapi jika gk ada yang minat ya udah gak usah di lanjut aja.


End file.
